The Way it Could've Been
by Xplumbob-books-incX
Summary: No-war fanfic. I don't own Divergent. No one died, not even Al. Rated T just to be safe. Hope you enjoy! Co-written by a friend. If it says A-1 I wrote the chapter if it says B-2 she wrote the chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**THEY ALREADY GOT THEIR APARTMENTS**

**I am no Veronica Roth, so remember that. I don't own any of the characters except for the initiates, la dee da. **

"Congratulations to those who made it this far, for those who didn't,

maybe you should've chosen a different faction," Eric says, smiling like a lunatic. I really don't like Eric. Four walks up to me, smiling.

"Do you think a hug would be too much?" He asks, approaching me.

"I don't really care anymore!" I say as I kiss him. It takes me a moment to notice everyone's gawking. Four gives them a death glare and they instantly get back to what they were doing, still surprised that he & I are an item. Christina still stares, and after a few moments she decides to walk up.

"What was that?" Christina asks suspiciously.

"A kiss," I reply innocently, knowing it will annoy her.

"It's clear it was a kiss. So, you and him?" She asks, giggling.

"Yep," I say, popping the 'p'.

"Surprising, I would have thought Al was your type, or Will, but he's taken, don't get any ideas," Christina warns.

"I won't get any ideas, he's not my type," I say. I smile, thinking of Four.

"Well, Uriah is holding a 'Candor or Dauntless' party tonight and I need to get you ready." Four stands a few feet away, and hearing what Christina says, mouths the word 'sorry'. I glare at him and let Christina drag me over to her apartment.

"Christina, do you think Al likes me?" I ask. Al has told me he does before, but I'm not sure if he's lying or not. After what he was going to do to me, I've learned not to trust him.

"Of course he does, sweetie," She says like it's obvious.

"Alright. I just wanted to have confirmation, it just scares me, what he was going to do to me," I say.

"Don't worry, you won't ever have to see him again, he's factionless!" Christina says. She then grabs a whole bag of makeup, shifting through the contents until she finds what she's looking for. She picks up a purple tube.

The tube's words are almost unreadable they're so faded, but I make out one word: Maybelline. I'm guessing that Maybelline is the company. She unscrews the top part, and picks it up to reveal a long stick with a collection of wires with black paint on them. She puts the top in the bottom once or twice, putting it in then taking it out. She applies this makeup to my eyelashes, making them longer and darker.

The next product that Christina takes out is what I recognize to be eye shadow. My mom had me wear a little for a wedding I went to when I was 12. I still remember the feeling of happiness from that day. I had never been allowed to wear makeup before, so I was giddy. The eye shadow she puts on me is a sparkly silver color.

The next thing she produces from her bag is something she tells me is called Liquid Eyeliner. It comes in an odd shaped tube and the eyeliner is black. She takes the top off and applies what she says is a style of makeup called winged eyeliner. It makes my eyes pop.

After the Liquid Eyeliner she puts some blush on me. The blush comes in a little compact. The blush she puts on me is a coral pink. To apply the blush she makes my smile really wide, and then puts it on my cheeks. (I KNOW THERE ARE OTHER WAYS TO APPLY BLUSH)

After blush is lip-gloss and lipstick. First Christina puts on a nice soft pink lipstick, and then she applies a pink lip-gloss. The lipstick gives my lips color, whereas the lip-gloss helps enhance that and adds some shimmer.

After Christina is finished with my makeup it's time for my outfit. Because this party can 'leave you in barely anything very quickly' Christina has me wear multiple layers. I wear a pair of leggings, a tank top, a tight shirt, a short black dress, a cropped leather jacket and a pair of black pumps.

Once I'm dressed Christina takes a minute to decide what to do with my hair. She finally picks up a curling iron and curls my hair, making my usually wavy hair into soft curls. After the curls are perfectly placed, she turns my chair around so I'm facing the mirror.

I look pretty, but not gorgeous. With her skill in makeup she's made my thin nose seem a bit thicker than it is, and my dull eyes pop. She also highlighted the better parts of my face: my mouth, my face shape, ect.

"Eeee! You're ready!" Christina squeaks. Does she know a girly language that I don't speak?

"I think it's time to go," I say as I grab my clutch and drag Christina out the door and over to Uriah's apartment. I have to admit, Uriah's apartment is messy. What has he been doing with Marlene in here? His bedroom door is closed, but clearly disastrous. His living room has couches with frayed edges, the fridge is full of spoiled food and the rest of the apartment is just plain disguising. It smells like rotting vegetables and cologne, which is NOT a good scent.

"Alright! Listen up! Listen up! For those of you who are left, welcome to Uriah's man cave! Today we are playing Dauntless Truth or Dare, also known as Candor or Dauntless!" The people gathered around let out a whoop and Uriah points to Zeke to continue.

"Here is how you play: You will be given a choice, candor or dauntless. Candor means you have to truthfully answer one question, dauntless means you have to complete one dare. If you do not wish to do the truth or dare you must take off one article of clothing. Socks and shoes don't count. Let the games begin!" Zeke yells. I take a minute to look around and see who's there. Zeke, Uriah, Christina, Shauna, Lynn, Marlene, Al, Will, Four, and Lauren are present.

"I get to start! I get to start!" Christina squeals.

"Go ahead," Uriah says in approval.

"Lauren, C or D?" Christina asks, smiling.

"Dauntless!" Lauren says confidently. This is followed by a chorus of shouts and stomps.

"I dare you to dress up as a princess and make sure everyone calls you 'Your Majesty' for the rest of the game," Christina says with a devilish glint in her eyes. Lauren nods and changes into the costume Zeke produces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I've got something important to say. From Chapter 4 on my friend will be writing every other chapter. I'm excited for her, and for this story, because she can incorporate fresh ideas. I just need to get everything set up, and then her chapters will begin to go up. To know it's her chapter I'll write the word 'B-1' at the top of the page, if it's mine I'll write 'A-1'. Because of her updating as well there might be more chapters up, I don't know. Now, to the disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, I just own the initiates. If I owned Divergent, I wouldn't have written the Allegiant ending now would I? Now, a Guest user was giving me a lot of tips. 1****st**** off, I enjoy the feedback and tried to incorporate some of it. Some people need to do some jobs, okay? Four and Tris haven't been together for long, so he's not going to be exactly himself with her. And, I just wanted to add that part in. I wanted some not-so-Dauntless careers to be available. I added two of your suggestions however. And now on to the chapter:**

"Where did you get that?" A baffled Shauna asks. Zeke just shrugs his shoulders and hands the costume over to Lauren. It's a large pink ball gown with plenty of frills. Lauren heads into the bathroom and comes back a minute later looking grumpy.

"Now, call me 'Your Majesty'. Tris, C or D?" Lauren asks. I take a minute to think.

"Candor, Your Majesty," I say, trying to sound as polite as possible. Lauren scoffs and a couple people yell "Pansycake", but Four just winks.

"Who do you have a crush on?" She asks. Clearly Lauren didn't see our display.

"Four" I say in a singsong voice, he smirks and Lauren smiles devilishly.

"Now you just told Four! He'll never like you now!" Lauren shouts. Everyone else knows about Four and I so they start laughing, Lauren just looks confused.

"Lauren, Tris and I are together," Four says calmly, walking over to me. He picks me up gently and places me in his lap. Lauren blushes and looks down.

The night zooms away and next thing I know I'm in Four's bed. Why am I in Four's bed? I think about last night. I felt sleepy and told Four so he took me back to his apartment. That must've been it. I notice that he's next to me with his arms wrapped around me protectively. I smile and go to grab a change of clothes from his dresser. I brought some here last night.

I pick out the black v-neck and dark skinny jeans and slip them on, then proceed to brush my hair and put my black Converse on.

"Hey sweetie," Four says as he walks next to me. I jump, startled and glare at him.

"You ready to go with me to pick my job?" I ask, looking at him intently. He's dressed, and seemingly ready to go, so I just drag him along.

"You are the strangest girlfriend ever!" He complains, finally wrenching out of my steel-tight grip.

"Congratulations!" I say sassily as we enter the training room, which is now set up with booths.

"So, you go the clipboard and write which job(s) you want. Then you go to the corresponding booths to grab what you need. If you want to be an initiate trainer you need to have a second job," He says, guiding me towards the clipboard. When we reach it, I take a look at my choices though I already know what I'll choose.

_Chef_

_Clothing Designer_

_Interior Designer_

_Nurse_

_Initiate Trainer_

_Journalist_

_Sales Clerk_

_-Clothing shop_

_-Food shop_

_-Furniture shop_

_-Other, please specify _ shop_

_Ambassador_

_Tattoo Parlor (piercings/tattoos)_

_Guarding the Fence_

_Policeman (or woman)_

That's all the choices that are offered. I take note that no positions for Dauntless Leader are available. I write my name next to the Interior Designer and Initiate Trainer. Before I didn't want to train initiates, but it seems fun now. Four glances at my choices and nods, then walks me over to the Interior Designer booth.

"Hello! I'm Fawn," The woman at the booth says. She has on a tunic and leggings as well as sandals. Her long blonde hair is left down. She has emerald-green eyes and light skin.

"Hi, I'm Tris," I say, smiling at her. Fawn has a very nice attitude.

"Here," Fawn says as she hands me a booklet, a special pencil, a sketchbook, a magazine, as well as a phone book. Fawn also hands me a bag to carry it in.

"You'll need to work on your art skills, so that's what the pencil and sketchbook are for. You will also need to check out some different popular designs, so that's what the magazine is for. You'll need to learn about the job, so that's why you have the booklet. You'll also need to be able to contact clients, so that's what the phonebook is for. Report for work at 10 AM tomorrow at the Art Studio," Fawn says.

"Where's the Art Studio?" I ask. Fawn nods and gives me directions, and then Four guides me to the Initiate Trainer booth.

No one is attending the Initiate Trainer booth. Four tells me to grab a booklet, and then I spend a couple minutes wandering around.

"Why don't we go get some brunch," Four says as he takes the bag from me. A few minutes later we arrive at one of Four's favorite restaurants.

It's called 'Pancakes' and is a pancake house. Not surprising. Four takes me inside and the hostess seats us at a table for two.

"So, you'll be working in the Control Rooms until Initiate Training season?" I ask. Four chuckles.

"Nice name for it, Initiate Training Season is perfect. Now I should answer your question. Yes, I'll be working in the Control Rooms for a couple more months.

"Okay. The booklet said that my shift is from 10 AM to 4 PM, what's your shift?" I ask.

"So many questions!" Four complains.

"Hey, I'm new to this!" I say defensively.

"That's not a bad thing. My shift is from 9 AM to 4 PM, so I'll have to wake up earlier than you," He replies. Just then, the menus come.

I decide to order two pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs and some fruit. Four orders the same thing, which I find funny considering how small I am compared to him. A little later the food arrives.


	3. Chapter 3

**Let me know if you like the shopping part where I give you links so you can look at the items. If you do, I will continue to do this when they shop.**

After brunch Four convinces me to go shopping. He says he needs some help redecorating his apartment, and since I'll be an Interior Designer it'll give me good practice. He points out some of the best furniture, clothing, and food shops in the Pit to me. I don't know many Dauntless shops considering that during initiation I barely had any time for recreational activities, let alone shopping.

The first shop we go to is called Dauntless Furniture. It's a very generic shop, with regular sofas and TVs. After a little looking around we decide on a white modular sofa. (Picture: us/en/catalog/products/S79840650/) It costs a lot of money, but Four assures me it doesn't matter how much it costs. (**I know in Divergent they use the credit-thingys but in my story they use money). **We also decide to buy a table to hold a TV ( us/en/catalog/products/40213311/) and a TV ( site/40-class-40-diag-led-1080p-60hz-smart-hdtv/5578649.p?id=1218666525649&skuId=5578649&st=categoryid$abcat0101001&cp=1&lp=4).  
Next we head to Dauntless Bedroom, a store that only has beds, nightstands, lamps, dressers, and other pieces of furniture found in a bedroom. We decide on a nice bedframe ( us/en/catalog/products/S39007661/), a memory-foam mattress ( us/en/catalog/products/00272406/), a sturdy wardrobe ( us/en/catalog/products/S09029240/), two simple nightstands ( us/en/catalog/products/90121234/), a bed-in-a-bag (it includes pillow covers, comforter, sheets, ect. Picture: p/microsuede-hotel-8-piece-comforter-set/-/A-14659855#prodSlot=medium_1_12), and some other décor items.

Four decides that the bedroom and the living room are enough, and takes me to a different shop, one I've never even seen before: a jewelers. We walk through the door and hear a jingling, then a small old man walks out behind the counter.

"What would you like to look at today?" He asks.

"Rings," Four says almost immediately. Is Four going to propose? I hope not, because I'm not ready to get married.

"Engagement?" The man asks, "Oh, and, I'm Oliver."

"Not engagement," Four replies. I smile on the inside, he knows me too well.

"Over there," The man says as he points to a section. Four pulls me over.

"I want you to have a special token, to know that I will always love you, no matter what," Four explains, lacing his fingers with mine. I nod and smile and begin looking at the different rings.

"Look at this," I say as Four trots over. I point down to a simple silver band with a black stone in the middle, on the other side the Dauntless Symbol is engraved into it. He smiles and nods, then heads over to pay for it. After it is sized correctly, he slips it onto my ring finger, admiring the simple yet beautiful ring.

"I love it," He says, gently touching the black stone.

"Me too," I say, smiling up at him.

"Zeke is planning to have everyone go swimming at 2 PM, do you want to go?" Four asks.

"Of course. But I'll need to buy a swimsuit," I say. I don't have many clothes, and of the clothes I do own a swimsuit is not among them.

"Alright, I'm going to head to my apartment. When you're done, head over," He says as he hands me a key to his apartment. I wave goodbye and head over to a clothing store. I decide to buy a black top and mint-green bottoms ( p/xhilaration-junior-s-mix-and-match-collection-three/-/A-14791718#prodSlot=large_1_22). After purchasing my bikini set, I head over to Four's apartment to change before the gathering. When I get there I see someone surprising talking with Four.

"Hello Beatrice," My mother says primly.

"Please, call me Tris," I say, frowning. Why is my mom here?

"I am here to speak with Four over here," My mom says, gesturing towards Four.

"Go ahead and change in the bathroom, we should be done by then," Four says. I walk into the bathroom utterly confused and change into my bikini. I put my hair up into a topknot and walk out. My mother is gone by the time I'm done changing.

"She…she found out," Four says as if that explains everything.

"What did she find out?" I ask.

"She found out about my past," He says. Something nags at the back of my head. His past…his past. He's Tobias Eaton! How could I forget that?

"Oh," I say. Four…or should I say Tobias is already in his swimtrunks.

"Ready to go?" He asks. I slip on a pair of jean shorts and walk out the door with him.

We reach the train station just as everyone is getting on. I link my hands with Tobias's and jump on. When we get inside I see all of my friends and a couple dauntless-born.

"We're going to have a barbeque on the beach and go swimming!" Christina shrieks. I smile, noticing her very high-pitched tone. After a while we reach the beach and everyone lays his or her towels down on the moist sand.

"We're playing C or D before the BBQ and swimming, alright?" Zeke confirms. There's a chorus of 'yes's and everyone sits down in a circle.

"Me first! Me first!" Christina sheiks. Wow, that girl and her habit of shrieking. Everyone agrees and a large smile forms on Christina's face.

"Al, C or D?" Christina asks.

"C—c—andor," Al stutters. Christina giggles and smiles even wider.

"Who do you think like-likes you?" Christina asks.

"Tris," Al says as he's looking down.

"I don't like you Al! You know that!" I scream. Fury boils up inside of me. Four has to bring my hands behind my back

"Calm down," He whispers into my ear. I calm down and pout, rearranging myself so I'm on Four's lap.

"My turn! Tris, C or D?" Al asks. Oh no…

"Dauntless!" I say, hoping it isn't going to be playing 7 minutes in heaven with Al.

"I dare you to have some Truth Serum, then I'll ask you 1 question," Al says. I could take off my shorts, but I'll do it. I nod and someone injects me with the serum.

"Do you love me?" Al asks. I scoff and shake my head.

"No, I hate you," I say. Now Al will have to believe me, I mean I said it under Truth Serum.


	4. Chapter 4

B-2

Finally they got me off of Truth Serum and it was my turn.

"To-I mean Four Candor or Dauntless?" I ask.

"Dauntless," He replies.

"I dare you to go in the ocean take your pants of underwater then hold your swim trunks up so we know you did it but keep your lower body under water," I say with an evil glint in my eye.

"Ok-easy enough," he says

Everyone watches and when I say everyone I mean EVERYONE

He comes back a few minutes later with his swimsuit on but wet.

"M-M-Marlene C-C-Candor o-or D-" Four says stuttering from the cold

"DAUNTLESS!" Marlene screams before Tobias can even finish

"I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with Uriah in the ocean!" Four says triumphantly. Marlene squeals and pulls Uriah towards the ocean and they jump in together

Seven minutes later they are still in the water and the rest of us get ready to jump in to the water to break them up. 1...2...3! Everyone jumps in. The girls pull Marlene away, and boys pull Uriah away.

After everyone's out of the water Zeke says it's time for the BBQ and everyone grabs their towels and sits down and eats cheeseburgers. After a while it's time to go back to the apartments. When we get back Tobias and I go straight back to his apartment.

We grab our clothes and race to the bathroom-he wins like usual. I shower and change into pajamas: a shirt and shorts, and then Tobias does the same. We settle down on the couch to watch a movie it's called Divergent. It's very romantic and action-packed so we watch the second and third. The second is called Insurgent and the third is called Allegiant. The end of Allegiant is SUPER sad. After laying there for awhile watching TV I kiss Tobias and lay down with my head on his stomach and fall asleep with Tobias stroking my hair and before I fall asleep I remember something.

I love Tobias like I've never loved someone before. He makes my life better in every single way. I don't know how I could live without him.

"I love you Tobias."

"I love you too Tris."

A-1

I wake up in Four's arms…again. I quickly wrench out of his grip and shower. I then change into a black shirt and leggings and my favorite pair of combat boots (pic: dauntless_outfit/set?id=112272703). I brush my hair until it's silky and put it in a high ponytail. I then brush my teeth and put in black pearls in my ear piercing (she got it with her first tattoo). I check the clock and realize it's 7 a.m. so I decide to wake up Four and get some breakfast with him.

"Wake up!" I say harshly. Four's eyes flutter open and he frowns at me, then throws the sheets off his body before I can do anything else.

"I'm going to go change. It'll take 5 minutes," He says as he disappears into his bathroom. Five minutes later he comes out in a black t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Ready, let's get some breakfast!" He says, running out of the room. I have to sprint to catch up, but finally, I reach the cafeteria. I go up to the breakfast server (her name is Maysie) and look at the menu.

"I'd like two pancakes, a fried egg, and some orange juice," I say politely. Maysie nods and appears a couple seconds later with my food. I grab it and mutter a 'thank you' before returning to our (Christina, Will, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Tobias, and sometimes Al) table. Tobias already has at least five pancakes on his plate.

I devoured my food, noticing how hungry I was for the first time. By the time breakfast's over it's 8 a.m., so I still have a little time before work. Two hours to be exact. Four seems to notice that there's an hour until his shift starts.

"I need to go shopping," I say.

"Alright, I should probably get going to work soon," He says. I kiss him lightly on the lips then walk off to 'Makeup Maniac', a popular makeup store.

When I walk into Makeup Maniac I am greeted by numerous shelves with an endless supply of every possible makeup product I could think of. But I just need a couple items today.

I walk over to an aisle labeled 'Lip Care' and look through the different lip balms, chap sticks, lip-glosses, lipsticks, and other products. I grab a light pink lip-gloss and move on to a different aisle.

In the end I end up buying the light pink lip-gloss, new black mascara, a pink blush, and a sparkly silver eye shadow. I quickly pay for the products and get head over to the Art Studio. I can't believe I took two hours in the makeup store!

When I walk into the Art Studio I see Fawn at a paint-splattered table (art studio picture: #/projects-by-type/education/%E2%80%A2-independent-schools/agnes-irwin-school/agnes-artsci-11) and a sketchbook open on the table.

"Hello, you can start working on some sketches, we have a client coming in at twelve," Fawn says, never looking up from her sketch. I sit down at a table next to her and take out my sketchbook. I pick up the pencil and begin to draw. I don't think about what to draw, I just let the picture draw itself. In the end I draw a tree with crows sitting on the branches.

I hear a knock on the door. Fawn yells for the person to come in. I look at the person and gasp. He should be at work right now. His apartment does not need redecorating, it's perfectly fine and he knows that. I need to be polite anyways. I walk up to him and smirk, and then lead him to the meeting room.

"Which rooms would you like redecorated?" I ask, taking out a notebook to jot down notes. I can't believe that _ came.

** I will reveal who came next chapter. I think that I will post a new chapter every day, but I might not. I will post new chapters at least a couple times a week. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys for the support so far! I'm not one of those people who will say 'No chapters until I get _ reviews'. I do this because it is entertaining and to get writing experience. I do not do it to get people to read it, even though that is fun. I'm sorry about the broken links, which sucks; I really wanted you guys to see the links. I think I can post them in my Author Bio so you can see them there. Now, onto the disclaimer, Christina, take the stage. **

**Christina: She doesn't own Divergent, Veronica Roth does. She however owns the initiates. **

** Thank you Christina, now, onto the story: **

The mystery person was (drumroll) Four/Tobias!

"None, I just wanted an excuse to talk to you," Four says matter-of-factly.

"Oh, then I must be getting back to work," I say, beginning to stand up.

"No, stay. I actually was going to ask you if you wanted to move in," He says.

"Of course," I say. Tobias smiles.

"Thanks! And, will we need an extra bedroom?" He asks. I wonder if he's talking about a bedroom for children, or for guests.

"Probably, but you need the contractors for that, they're next door," I say. Four walks out and into the contractor's office. I walk out of the conference room and begin to work on sketches again.

"What was that about?" Fawn asks as I take my seat.

"A personal issue I needed to take care of," I say as I begin to think of what to draw. In the end I decide on drawing a Ferris Wheel. I carefully draw two people climbing it. One is a young girl, the other a young man. I smile as I draw the man with a worried expression, it almost seems like he's afraid of heights.

The girl looks determined, and not willing to give up no matter the circumstances. She has a ponytail over one shoulder and a paintball gun slung over the other. Before I know it my workday is over and it's time to head to our apartment. Just as I exited the art studio, Four texted me.

Four: I packed your stuff and brought it 2 the apartment.

Tris: Thnx. I'm gunna pick up some dinner. What do u want?

Four: Chinese takeout.

Tris: fiiiiine. I'll b back in 30 min, luv u.

Four: Luv u 2.

I ran to the Chinese Restaurant and grabbed our food, then hurried back to the apartment.

"Why hello there," A voice said. The next thing I knew there was a cloth tied around my eyes and a gag in my mouth and I was being dragged off somewhere.

I wake up in a cold cell, my only company being the drips of water on the ceiling. I should've known it wasn't Four on the other side, he couldn't have taken my stuff home, he was at work. I mentally slap myself and examine my surroundings. My hands and feet are tied together with thick rope. The blindfold is removed, but the gag is still in place. The room is small and made of stone. I can see a metal door with bars and keys on the other side.

I notice that my boots, and the knife concealed on my leg are still in place. I carefully attempt to grab the knife, failing miserably. With my hands tied (in front) I can only fumble with the knife, not grab it, at least for now. I try again and again, and after the 10th try I am successful. I fumble some more until I can saw the rope on my wrists apart. That leaves me with my legs.

I quickly saw the rope on my legs apart and pull out my gag, then return the knife to its original place. Now to deal with the lock on the door… I notice a small glint out of the corner of my eye, a bobby pin that I used to sweep some hair out of my eyes. I take the bobby pin and fiddle with the lock until it opens, then find myself in the outer room.

It seems like no one's guarding so I sprint out of the room and into the adjoining hallway. I pant, noticing how thirsty and hot I am. I turn a corner and appear in the pit, surrounding by people. I continue to run until I reach Four's door and knock gently. I hear loud arguing inside, followed by the sound of footsteps coming closer to the door.

"Tris," Four says as he hugs me tightly.

"What-What happened?" I ask, still dazed.

"Al…. He um…. He kidnapped you thinking he could make you like him," Four replies solemnly.

"What happened to Al?" I ask. Four has a guilty look in his eyes and I begin to get worried.

"They found him in the Chasm," Four says. I don't feel bad about Al's death, after what he did to me.

"Did someone push him in?" I ask. Al was not the type of person to jump in; at least I think he wasn't. I didn't know him very well anyways; we didn't share much personal information with each other.

"They don't think so, though they're not positive. It just happened, so they're still checking the security footage. I didn't want to check the security footage, even though I work at the control rooms, so someone had to volunteer," He says.

"Alright. I'm really tired, I should get heading to bed, I had a long day," I say as a large yawn escapes my mouth. I quickly wash my makeup off and get into a pair of PJs (a shirt and shorts), then brush my teeth. I jump in the bed, and then pull the comforter over my head.

Right as my head meets the pillow I fall into a deep slumber, but a peaceful one. No nightmares haunt me tonight, all I feel is a weight being lifted off my shoulders.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter will either go up Sunday or Monday, I'm not sure though. Thank you guys for all the support, it really makes my day. I am extremely upset at the moment because I have to uninstall my SIMS 3 game (which sucks). ~Disclaimer-I don't own Divergent~**

~Choosing Ceremony Day~

I wake up to snoring. A very nice start to the day may I add. I poke Four in the gut playfully and he groans.

"Tris!" He snaps. Wow! That man loves his beauty sleep.

"You were snoring," I reply innocently. He scowls and I throw the comforter off my body-and his, which produces another yelp. I quickly run into the bathroom and shower, and then change into a black flowy tank top with a cowl front, a pair of black ripped jeans, a pair of black authentic Vans, and a ripped black scarf. I put on some black mascara and red lip-gloss, then grab my purse and run to the cafeteria to get some food before work.

When I reach the cafeteria Four has already taken a seat and he shoots me a death glare. I smile innocently and grab a blueberry muffin, then sit down next to him.

"So, how'd you sleep?" I ask. Four just glares.

"What's up with him?" Christina asks as she inches away from Four, she's on the other side of him.

"I disrupted his beauty sleep," I say. Christina nods and Four continues to glare.

"You…will…. pay…for…this," He hisses. I just smile again, knowing that in a couple minutes he'll melt.

"I don't think so," I say. Four continues to glare, clearly plotting revenge.

"Ugh! Stop!" I shriek as he begins to tickle me. I give him puppy eyes and he stops.

"You have to promise to never do that again," He says, eying me.

"I pinky-promise," I say as I take his pinky.

"You are so immature," He mutters.

"Hey!" I say as I fake pout. He seems to have none of it.

"Remember, no PDA," Four warns. Four and I decided that we wouldn't tell the initiates that we're dating, because that could show a weakness.

"I remember," I say. Just then, a voice sounds over the intercom.

"All trainers report to the net! All trainers report to the net!" The voice says. I quickly gobble my muffin and run over to the net. Uriah and Christina are training the Dauntless-born. I hear Eric screaming at the initiates then a flurry of grey flies to the net. Four extends his hand and the girl takes it.

"Name?" I ask expectantly.

"April," The girl says.

"First jumper, April!" Four screams. Here are the initiates:

April-Abnegation-Female

Lexi-Candor-Female

Joy-Candor-Female

Paige-Candor-Female

Skylar-Amity-Female

Angela-Erudite-Female

Devin-Candor-Male

Joseph-Erudite-Male

Zach-Candor-Male

Ellis-Candor-Male

"I'm Five, this is Four," I say. Let's just say I got over one of my fears last year.

"Numbers as names? So cliché," Lexi says, frowning.

"If I wanted to hear you talk, Candor, I would've joined your faction," Four says harshly. Lexi scowls and looks down.

"This is the Pit, you will learn to love it," I say, taking them into the Pit.

"This is the Chasm, there is a fine line between idiocy and bravery. One jump and you will end your life," Four says, the girls shutter, and the boys snicker. Four leads them to the dorms and explains, and then he walks out frowning.

"What's wrong?" I ask, taking his hand.

"April, Lexi, Joy, Paige, Skylar, and Angela all asked me out," He says.

"And what did you answer?" I ask.

"I said no, but I'm not used to girls swooning over me like that," He says.

"You aren't?" I ask surprised.

"Not initiates at least. It seems the moment I get a girlfriend girls seem to think I'm single!" He says. I smile.

"I won't let them think that," I say. I don't know what I'll do, but I'm sure they won't think he's single anymore.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I didn't know what to do in this chapter. At least it's 700 words. Please, please, please give me suggestions on what to do next. Do you want another C or D game? Or another beach party? Or a proposal? What do you want? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to CheshireZerimagi for pointing out my mistake. Tris is supposed to be Six, not Five. I forgot how many fears she has. Whenever it says Tris as Five, remember that it's Six, not Five. Thank you guys for the suggestions! Keep on commenting them, because I will try to incorporate most. This chapter is inspired by a Guest users idea and Mychruchisfictional's idea. I hope you guys don't mind if I added your ideas together. Nevermind, on to the disclaimer! –I don't own Divergent, I own 2 cats and 2 dogs however—**

"Tris, there's a dinner party tonight to celebrate the initiates arrival. You should probably be getting ready," Four says as he walks down the hallway towards our apartment. I follow in silence, wondering what to wear.

In the end I decide on a Black Lattice Front Skater Dress (google search some pictures), a pair of black pumps, and a spikey black bracelet. For my makeup I do foundation, nude eyeshadow, winged eyeliner, black mascara, and dramatic red lips. I take my small black purse with gold studs and slip in my iPhone 5 S, the red lipstick, a pack of gum, and my wallet.

"I'm reeeeaaady!" I sing, walking around the apartment.

"Hold on!" Four shouts from the other room. I hear a ding and take my phone out of my purse.

Uriah: Will u go 2 the dinner party w/ me?

Tris: I'm sorry

Uriah: Is that a yes or a no

Tris: A no

Uriah: Oh, ok

Tris: Ask Marlene

Uriah: She's going w/ Lynn

Tris: Ask an initiate. Any Dborn u got yer i on?

Uriah: There's this 1 transfer….

Tris: What's her name

Uriah: Joy

Tris: Ask her!

Uriah: Fine

In the next five minutes all of the boy initiates ask me out. I reply no to all of them.

"What's going on?" Four asks suspiciously as he walks out of the bathroom. He's wearing a pair of dress pants, dress shoes, a button down shirt, and a sports jacket. He combed his hair and clearly showered.

"Uriah, and all the guy initiates asked me out," I huff.

"What did you say?" Four asks accusingly.

"I said no!" I say. Four frowns, clearly not believing me.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Yes! I'm positive. I can't believe you don't believe me!" I say. Four scowls at I scowl back.

"Are we going to go?" Four asks after a while. I nod and he leads me to the cafeteria, which has been modified to look better for this occasion. Four and I take a seat at a solitary table for two, still scowling at each other.

"If this relationship is going to work you're going to have to trust me," I mutter. Four nods.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" He asks.

"No, not yet at least," I say, noting the look of annoyance on his face. Let's just say the rest of the night includes us arguing about nothing of importance. We head to bed, him sleeping on the couch, me on the one bed. I never though Four and I would argue, which is a naïve move on my part. Everyone has their ups and downs, everyone argues.

I wake up and look at the clock to find it's 5 a.m.; I still have 2 hours until work. But it'll take me an hour to shower, do my hair, pick my outfit, and do my makeup. I groan and get out of bed, running to the bathroom before Four can take it. I wear a high-waisted white skirt (I know, this outfit isn't totally black), a cropped strapless black shirt, and a long maroon sweater. I put my black combat boots on and curl my hair. I put on some foundation, lip-gloss, and mascara. I walk out of the bathroom and to the cafeteria, not even telling Four where I'm going.

I grab a chocolate-chip muffin and walk into the training rooms, jumping onto a steel table. It's only 6 a.m., so there's another hour until the initiates will come. Today we're going for a jog and taking the initiates to the roof where they'll practice with guns for a while, then we'll jog back for lunch at 1 p.m. The initiates will have the rest of the day off, so Four and I can have enough time to make up, if I'm sure I want to.

With the hour until the initiates come, I have enough time to figure out if Four's right for me. **(JK, I'd never break them up. They're perfect for each other, but Tris needs to realize that). **I love him, but he can be difficult at times. I know that to be in a relationship with Four means that neither of us can keep secrets anymore, which will be hard for both of us. I'm not sure I'm ready for that, but I know one thing. I love Four and wouldn't have it any other way. I know that I have to at least try to get him back, no matter what the price is. A minute later Tobias/Four walks into the room with an expectant look on his face.

"Are you going to tell me where you went this morning?" He asks. I smile and shake my head 'no'.

"If you agree to give me a second chance. I know that I'm not perfect, and that I'm going to make you regret this. Please?" I ask, blurting out everything that's on my mind right now.

"I'll always be here for you, Tris. There's no one I'd rather be with. You're kind, brave, honest, smart, and selfless, and beautiful," He says, walking over to me.

"I'm not beautiful, and I'm definitely not honest or kind," I say, wagging my finger at him. Four chuckles and walks over to me. With me sitting on the high table, I'm exactly the same height as him. Four embraces me, burying his head in my neck. We stay like that for a while, enjoying each other's warmth.

I love Tobias so much. He is my everything. He is my light in the morning, my happiness in the evening, he is the person that makes me feel beautiful, and he makes me feel myself.


	8. Chapter 8

**I started a poll asking if I should continue my other story (Acceptant). You can comment on this story what you think as well. I'd like to hear if people want Acceptant back. I'll probably bring it back anyways. Sorry for the lack of a chapter last night, I was really busy studying for a Science test. **

The initiates begin to file in around 6:50 a.m. and all of them are in the room by 6:59.

"Today we will be going on a fieldtrip. You will have to walk the whole way there. We will lead the way. Good luck!" Four says as he begins to jog out of the room. I sprint to catch up with him, then hold his hand and begin to jog towards the gun-area. I see a girl at the back of the group that I've never seen before. She looks to be about 16 and has curly dark brown hair, tannish skin, and aqua eyes.

I dash back to her and see that she's wearing what the other initiates are wearing.

"Who are you?" I ask, frowning at her.

"Megan," She says with an airy confidence.

"Why are you here?" I ask cautiously, attempting to sound as polite as possible.

"Well, I originally chose Dauntless, but I got lost on the way over. I got here this morning and borrowed some clothes," Megan says with a sly smile on her face, "Is that man up there single?"

"Unfortunately not," I say.

"Awww! He was going to be a great challenge," Megan says. I have to admit, Megan is gorgeous.

"I'm Six, and he's Four. We're you're trainers," I say in my instructor-Six voice.

"Four and Six? So cliché," Megan says with a hint of sassiness in her voice. I ignore her and sprint to catch up with Four.

"Another initiates, her name's Megan. She's got her eye on you," I say all in one breath. Four scowls.

"Well, only you get me," He says.

"Promise?" I ask.

"Promise," He replies. That's when we reach the firing areas.

In the end, Megan shoots the target first. I can already see that she's an overachiever. April, Devin, Skylar, and Angela don't hit the target, and I can already tell that two of them will be the two ones cut first.

"Good job to those who have hit the target. For those who haven't be warned. If you keep this behavior up, you will become factionless!" Four says. Megan seems to take that personally and flutters her eyelashes in a flirty form.

"Thank you," She says. Four looks at her questioningly, and then turns around to me.

"Got anything to add?" Four asks, looking me in the eyes. I shake my head 'no'.

"Will you go on a date with me?" Megan asks, looking as innocent as she can.

"He already has a girlfriend," I say protectively. Four nods.

"She doesn't have to know!" Megan complains.

"Well, she knows everything," Four says, winking. I think his hinting at the fact that I'm in the room.

"How?" Megan asks with a defeated look on her face.

"Well, she's here right now," Four says. Megan looks around questioningly.

"Is it Lexi?" Megan asks. Four shakes his head 'no'.

"Joy or Paige?" Megan asks more persistently.

"I wish," Joy mutters. Four shakes his head 'no'.

"Who is it?" Megan asks.

"Her name is Six," He says. Megan looks shocked. She turns to me and rolls her eyes.

"Fine! I'll find someone else!" Megan whines. Four shakes his head and begins to lead the initiates towards the Compound. When we get there we tell the initiates they have the rest of the day off and leads me back to the apartment.

"Uriah is having a party. After a while we'll play C or D. You should get dressed," Four says. I wear a black lace dress with a sweetheart neckline that comes a couple inches above my knees, and black pumps. Makeup-wise I wear smokey eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, and red lipstick.

When we walk into Uriah's apartment I immediately see Megan and Uriah making out. Wow, that girl can get over denial quickly. Uriah doesn't even look up when we enter; he just continues to kiss her.

"Want a Coke?" Four asks as he heads over to the mini fridge in the corner.

"Sure!" I yell as a mass of people blocks Four of from me.

"Urrriaaahhh," Megan moans. I shiver, wondering what that was about. Four comes back about 5 minutes later with my Coke and his own Coke. He hands me mine and disappears into the crowd. This is going to be a long night….

"IF YOU ARE'NT A CLOSE FRIEND LEAVE NOW!" Zeke shouts. People begin to shuffle out of the room, leaving: Christina, Will, Megan, Lynn, Marlene, Four, Zeke, Shauna, Lauren, and Uriah.

"C or D Uri?" Zeke asks as Uriah and Megan **finally** stop making out.

"Dauntless," Uriah says firmly.


	9. Chapter 9

"Actually, I dare you to dare everyone to play 'never have I ever', then Spin the bottle!" Zeke says. Everyone agrees, and we grab shots of peace serum (search rules for never have I ever).

"I'll start!" Shauna says excitedly, "Never have I ever dated my instructor!"

I groan, and take a dose of the peace serum. I note that Mar and Uri take them also.

The night goes by in a blur and before I know it I'm asleep. I'm so thankful for the people who love me, and for the new life I've begun to live. I know that things will only get better from this, for I'm in love with a man I know I love, and I have the best friends I could ask for.

"Thank you," I whisper, before falling into a peaceful slumber.

**So that's the tiny last chapter, I hope you liked this story! Acceptant is finished for now as well. I might start a new Divergent story soon, or an Agents of Shield fanfic. **


End file.
